Driver assistance systems are generally known and increasingly utilized in vehicles, in particular, in order to increase the vehicle safety. Particularly a system for the exact position determination or localization of a vehicle within the vehicle surroundings is of great interest to the development of improved driver assistance systems in order to thereby ensure additionally increased safety and a smooth traffic flow.
It is furthermore known to transmit data between vehicles or between a vehicle and the infrastructure using vehicle-to-X communications. In this case, additional data can be made available using vehicle-to-X communications, which are also referred to as Car2Car or vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications, and processed further by the driver assistance system of the vehicle.
Publication DE 10 2012 014 397 A1 describes a method for determining a position of a vehicle, in which an object in the surroundings of the vehicle is detected using a sensor. Data values indicating the position of the object are taken into consideration in the determination of a relative position of the vehicle to the object. In order to determine the relative position of the vehicle, an angle between a straight line, on which the sensor and the object are positioned, and a reference direction is respectively deter mined at two different points in time. In addition, the length of the distance traveled by the vehicle between the two points in time is also determined. There is an need in the art to further increase the reliability and accuracy of conventional vehicle localization while at the same time eliminating any existing deficiencies.